


Doubt

by Churchofjimin



Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Churchofjimin/pseuds/Churchofjimin
Summary: Felix and Hyunjin have been dating for 2 years but recently Felix has been acting strange. Hyunjin can't figure out why because Felix doesn't keep secrets from him.Basically, just Felix being upset and Hyunjin is too in love with him.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: Anything and everything Hyunlix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, I was bored in class and wrote this.  
> Maybe not as happy happy as I thought it would be but I'm just Hyunlix trash so I'll write another one anyway.

Hyunjin had started to grow increasingly more concerned about Felix. His boyfriend of 2 years wasn’t acting crazy different or anything but there was something missing from his usual bright smile. It wasn’t lighting up the room like it usually did. It reached his eyes but they didn’t sparkle, Hyunjin couldn’t see the stars in them this time. He couldn’t figure out why. He had noticed this a few weeks ago. Something was wrong, not obviously, but something was bothering his sunshine and Hyunjin wanted to know what. But every time he thought about asking, another thought popped into his head. _Felix always tells you everything. He tells you even when he’s not ready to tell his other friends. Why wouldn’t he tell you this time_ _?_

Or maybe nothing is wrong, maybe he is just imagining all of this. Or maybe he is trying to convince himself that nothing is wrong because of a horrible thought that sometimes crept into his head when he tried to reason why. Maybe Felix is getting ready to break up with him. Maybe that’s why his eyes didn’t sparkle when he looked at Hyunjin like they used to. Maybe he was hurting because he couldn’t figure out a way to break the news to Hyunjin. Something like that would absolutely be bothering Felix. He was too kind for his own good. He cared about other people too much. He would be more concerned about Hyunjin’s feelings than his own. Maybe he hoped that Hyunjin would notice and ask him.

Or maybe, just maybe, Hyunjin was reading too much into all of this.

Hyunjin opened the door and was immediately attacked with a hug. Felix always gave the warmest hugs. He slipped his arms around the other’s waist and smiled, resting his cheek against Felix’s head. They stayed like that for a while until Felix let go and started rambling about his day. Hyunjin always loved it when Felix would start rambling. He had too many thoughts going on in his head would just keep talking, changing the subject in the middle of every story. But Hyunjin just found it so endearing.

"So I told Sungie that he better apologize if he ever wants to speak to me again"

Felix stopped and looked at Hyunjin in an odd way. He tilted his head like a confused puppy. Shit, it must’ve shown on Hyunjin’s face that he was in his thoughts.

"Hyunjinnie, are you listening? Is there something bothering you?" Hyunjin just smiled and shook his head "No, no. Please go on. If Sungie doesn’t apologize he loses the privilege of talking to you" Felix kept looking at him, doubtful, but continued his rambling after a short moment.

They found their way into their usual cuddle spot on the couch. Felix was sitting next to Hyunjin, his legs thrown over the elder’s and his head resting on the broad shoulders. Hyunjin had wrapped his other arm around the small one and was resting his head on top of Felix’s. They were watching a movie that neither of them really cared about. They were both too deep in their own thoughts to even realize that the other wasn’t paying attention to the movie either. 

Hyunjin’s mind crept back to wondering why was Felix different. It added to his confusion that Felix was going to such lengths to hide that anything was wrong. Because no one but his closest friends and boyfriend would be able to tell. Felix huffed quietly, adorable. That was, at least until Hyunjin noticed the small pout on the boy’s face. _What’s wrong Felix, please tell me._ These thoughts were quickly overwritten with a warm feeling in his chest as Felix snuggled closer to him and let out a contempt sigh. 

They were now both comfortably laying in Hyunjin’s bed, facing each other. Hyunjin had once again taken on the impossible task of trying to count the freckles covering Felix’s face while the other laid, with his eyes closed, deep in thought. Felix then decided, now is the time to do it.

He didn’t open his eyes "Hyunjinnie?" It came out as nothing more than a quiet whisper. Hyunjin chuckled at the nickname Felix had given him. "Yes, baby?" Felix smiled at the pet name before going on, eyes still closed "Why did you want to date me in high school so badly? Why not date someone else?" This confused Hyunjin. _Why not date someone else? Why would I want to date someone else?_ He decided to let it be for now and just answer the question. "Because I had a crush on you and I wanted to be with you" He wished he could translate what he felt into words. That was such a simplification compared to reality at the time. He was absolutely head over heels for Felix and would’ve given anything just to have the boy smile at him like he smiled at his friends.

"But you could’ve had anyone. Everyone liked you, pretty much anyone would’ve been overjoyed if you asked them out. So, why me?" This only further confused Hyunjin. _What do you mean why you?_ In all honesty, he didn’t know what to say. He just liked Felix. There was no reason he point out as to why. He liked everything about Felix. "Because I didn’t like anyone else, I liked you. I didn’t care to go on dates with anyone besides you" Felix furrowed his eyebrows at that and opened his mouth to say something but Hyunjin couldn’t hold in his curiosity and concern any longer "Baby, where is this coming from?" His heart beat faster as his thoughts kicked in and decided to remind him of his little theory on Felix’s odd behavior. _Not now, I’m not ready yet, please not now._

A single tear escaped Felix’s still closed eyes. This put Hyunjin in panic mode, what the fuck is going on? Felix sniffed quietly and asked, "Don’t you ever regret it?" Hyunjin blinked. "Regret what? What’s going on?" His mind was blank. He couldn’t understand where the younger was going with this, or where this was coming from, or what was he even really asking. Felix finally opened his eyes and when he did, Hyunjin wished he hadn’t. He couldn’t bear to look at the younger so hurt. "Haven’t you ever thought that you should’ve picked someone else?" and it dawned on him. He now understood exactly what Felix was talking about. They had had this conversation many times when they first started dating but that was a long time ago. Felix hadn’t asked him this in such a long time. _Why do you feel like this again baby? Who made you feel like this?_

However, Hyunjin had taken too long to answer and now there were more pearly tears wetting the pillow. He instinctively started to wipe them off and pulled the crying boy closer to himself. He let Felix cry, tucking him in the crook of his neck, and tried to reassure him "Baby, it wasn’t a question of who should I pick to date. I didn’t care about anyone else. You were the only option for me." He then pulled Felix a little further away from himself and looked him in the eyes saying "Listen to me, baby. I have never and will never regret being with you" Felix nodded, the tears starting to dry on his face. Hyunjin couldn’t help himself and started kissing all over the other’s face, making sure to kiss every freckle. Felix let out small giggles as he whined "Jinnie, you’re gonna suffocate me"

When Hyunjin pulled away he was happy to see a small dumb smile on Felix’s face. He connected their lips once more, just to make sure Felix understood him. They stayed very close, foreheads almost touching, close enough to feel each other’s breath on their face when Hyunjin asked "Lix, where is this all coming from?" Felix looked away like he was afraid Hyunjin would ask exactly that but Hyunjin wasn’t going to let this go. If someone was telling his Felix, his baby, his sunshine that he wasn’t enough, Hyunjin had to know who and make sure that they would never go near his Felix again. 

"I just had a fight with my mom, you know how she feels about us...

_About you"_

Hyunjin sighed. Yes, he did. He knew exactly what Felix meant. The odd thing was that Felix’s mom was quite proud of her son, never shying away from telling someone that her son has a boyfriend but she had never liked Hyunjin. Neither of them knew why. It felt like from the moment Felix told his mom that he was dating a boy named Hyunjin, she had disliked Hyunjin before even ever meeting him. "What did she say?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn’t want Felix to feel bad about how his mom talks about Hyunjin. Felix looked at him nervously before saying "The usual. That you’re not to be trusted and I shouldn’t give my heart to someone like that, how you’re not going to be in my life in a few more years..." His sentence trailed off. Hyunjin knew why he didn’t want to go on. It was always the same shit. How Hyunjin would leave him for someone else, or how he is surely cheating on Felix, the list goes on and on.

"You don’t believe her, _right_?"

Again, maybe the end of his sentence came out a little too desperate, maybe Felix started feeling guilty, no one knows but soon Hyunjin was pulled into a tight hug and Felix sounded like he was going to cry again. "Of course I don’t!" Hyunjin just held him and waited for him to say something, anything.

"She just spoke differently this time, she wasn’t wrong" Hyunjin looked at him absolutely puzzled, waiting for him to continue. "How does it make sense that someone like you is dating me? I’m not suggesting that you would do any of the things that she says but it just doesn’t make sense to me. So I guess ever since I fought with my mom, it has felt like just a matter of time before you break up with me" Hyunjin’s heart broke at the sheer honesty and confusion showing on Felix’s face, letting him know that this was genuinely how the other felt. A small voice in Hyunjin’s head, however, woke something in him. _Felix wasn’t bracing himself to break up with me._ At that thought, he let out a sigh he didn’t know he had been holding in. 

"It makes perfect sense to me. I’m the prettiest boy from Korea, dating the prettiest boy from Australia. How does that not make sense? You have to stop thinking that I’m someone special to anyone who isn’t you. Because I’m not. And you have to stop thinking that anyone else is special to me. They aren’t, you are." He watched closely, trying to read Felix’s face in the dark. A small smile crept up on the younger’s face. When Hyunjin was sure that Felix believed his words, he went on.

"And please don’t scare me like this ever again!" Felix’s eyes shot up to look at his. He looked like a confused puppy again. "You were acting different so I was scared that you were going to break up with me!" Felix sat up at this and climbed to sit on Hyunjin’s lap. He stared at Hyunjin for a while before basically screeching "And why on earth would I want to break up with you?!" Hyunjin just laughed, placing his hands on Felix’s waist. "Stop laughing and answer me stupid!" Felix was now pouting and Hyunjin thought he might combust if the small boy on his lap got any cuter. "Hwang Hyunji-" but Hyunjin cut him off by pulling the other against his chest and quickly laying kisses all over his face. 

Felix suddenly put his tiny hand in between their faces so that Hyunjin could no longer do that. Now it was Hyunjin’s turn to pout. "Come on, baby!" Felix looked away dramatically and kept his hand between them. "Lixie, give me a kiss" Hyunjin teased. Felix was still dramatically sulking and wouldn’t give up. Hyunjin took the other’s tiny hand into his own and pulled it away. Felix now finally looked at him. Pouting, once again, Hyunjin put on his fake upset voice asking "Are you really cruel enough to make your boyfriend sleep without a goodnight kiss?" Felix rolled his eyes and whispered "so dramatic" under his breath before giving in and kissing his boyfriend.

Hyunjin didn’t let him off that easy, he held Felix tight and kept kissing him into the early hours of the morning.


End file.
